Miracle
by Dani666
Summary: It's about Eren and Levi as students of university. Enjoy ;)
1. Miracle

**Hey guys. **

**That's my first SnK fanfiction. I don't own this anime. I hope you will like it. **

**D.**

It was already five years. Five long years he was alone and hoped he will come back. He had to listen to people, who believe that Eren really killed his adoptive sister. Rivaille sighed and inseted his head into his palms. He could afford him a perfect alibi, but it wasn't possible. The society couldn't understand... That night, when Mikasa was murdered, they were together. Everything pointed at Eren and he couldn't resist. They took him away. He had to work hard and his conditionals were inhumane. Almost nobody came back from there. But Eren will. He promised that. He will come back... In spite of this, he couldn't wait anymore. He slowly stood up. He looked out of the window. It already got down. He came out of the silent house, closed the door and went to the stable. He saddled a horse and set forth. He didn't care some people need him and he is busy. He only cared about Eren. He needed to see him again. He wanted to save him. He couldn't endure it anymore... He rode on way into the forest. He looked ahead and thought only about Eren. Suddenly his horse stumbled and raided ahead. Rivaille overflown across him and fell down with a horrible noise.

"So, you are telling we know each other." Levi put the cup of coffee on the table, crossed his legs and looked at the boy against him. His big green eyes looked at Levi loyally, almost with admiration. It pissed him off. That... Eren, eh?... pissed him off. He suddenly appears and thinks... What does he think?

"Yeah," nodded simply Eren.

"And we know each other from the last life."

"Exactly." Levi looked at him.

"Do you really mean it?"

"Totally." He smiled widely, what gagged Levi again. He sombrely looked into his cup.

What am I doing here? he thought despairingly. He wasn't despairing principally. I have to be in the lodgings now. In my room. I have to sit and study. Not being here with someone, who is crazy or kidding me.

"I don't remember what happened," said Eren and his voice shocked Levi again. "I only know we met."

"And why did you take me here and told me this?" Levi wanted to know it since beggining of their conversation and he finally asked.

" Because I love you."

"Eh?" blinked Levi after the moment of silence.

" I love you," repeated Eren. "And you love me."

" What the hell..." gasped Levi. "Wait... We know each other twenty minutes... and... I'm not gay, damn it!"

He drank up his coffee. He was very upset. Eren looked at him meekly with that his look. He pissed him off so much.

"It's enough. I don't know what I'm doing here. I'm leaving." He threw some money on the table and walked away. He ran to the bus station. He wanted to be away, because he didn't want Eren to chase him. That brat really upset him. He shaked his head. He had to concentrate on his exams. He studied history and he was the best student in his grade... and any crazy brat couldn't change it.


	2. Can you feel my heart?

**Hey guys, I'm back with the new part of this story... Enjoy and leave a comment, please :)**

Levi walked the hallway to the automat. He needed a coffee. He was very tired. He sighed and leaned on the automat. Then he bought a black coffee. Suddenly someone touched his shoulder. He jerked and steeply turned. He couldn't believe his eyes for a while. In front of him stood Eren with that his look.

"What do you want?" breathed out Levi.

"When you paid in the Café, you left there too much money." Eren took out creased banknote from his pocket and handed it Levi.

"Ehm. Thanks." Levi took it. "Did you go here only because of this?"

"Of course not," said Eren. "I live here."

"What? That means..."

"Yes. We study at the same university and we live in the same lodgings. I think it's a miracle." Eren smiled. Levi stared at him wordless. Then he took his coffee went into his room. He wanted to kick that brat's ass. He didn't know why Eren pissed him off, but he didn't care about it. He preferably drank his coffee and learned again. He couldn't waste his time with some crazy brat.

In that moment the door opened. Levi almost had heart attack. He thought it's Eren. Fortunately, it was his flatmate, Jean.

"Hi," said Jean. Levi only slightly nodded. Jean was accustomed to his introvert friend. Then he looked at him more carefully.

"What's with you? You look scared."

"Something like that," mumbled Levi. Jean shrugged. Levi didn't look like he wants to talk about it - besides like always - and Jean was busy. He searched something in his paper for a while. Then he suddenly remembered about what he wanted to tell Levi. He knew it isn't safe to bother him, but it was very important.

"Levi?"

"Hm?"

"At our university is new coaching program. The students in older grades have to coach the students in younger grades. We must to come in, too."

"Unnecessary," growled Levi. Jean wasn't surprised, he knew nonsocial Levi.

"And that sheduling is on the first floor on the noticeboard. It says who will coach who."

"Hm," hummed Levi. Then came silence. One hour later, Jean spoke again.

"Are you gonna go somewhere tonight?" Levi pulled up his eyebrows.

"Oh, sorry. It was stupid question. I mean... Do you wanna go somewhere? I'll take you to the bar or disco..."

"No."

"Oh..." Jean stood up. "See ya." He dressed up his jacket and went out. Levi looked at the clock. Is it already half past five? He sighed and laid his head on the table. He didn't like numbers... He actually didn't like anything. Numbers especially. He thought about that coaching program. People can't learn on their own anymore? Or are they so lazy? So why are they here? Am I gonna be their babysister, or what? He stood up. "And I don't give a fuck about that." He went on the first floor. He needed to look at noticeboard... He forgot the date of his exam. Really.

Right away he saw gigantic poster. It inculcated the andvantages of the coaching program. There was a list below it. Levi found his class and then his name. And that one, who he had to coach... Eren Jaeger. Ha had to lean on the wall. No, he thought. There are a lot of Erens at this university. Sure. Levi imagined a big army of Erens, which study at his university. It was really scary vision. He came back into his room and sat down on his bed. Why me? He saw Eren-stalker with that his look, who will chase after him. He will trying to rape Levi. He will still speaking and bothering him. Levi's calm life was jeopardized. He took his jacket and ran out.

The sun was slowly going down and there was a lot of people. Levi didn't like people, he liked to be alone. He took a bus and went to the uptown. He finally found the calm place. Nobody cared about the uptown. Levi sat down on the kerbstone and looked at the road. There was the disused cup. It was weird, but that trash made Levi think about society. He never fit in the society - he couldn't. Nobody understood him, didn't catch his feels. Levi created his own world inside him. He loved it. He felt better there. Lonely and closed.

He sat on the kerbstone until the sunset. Then he came back at the university. The noises of town destroyed his ears more than usually. He found out, he was outside about two hours. He didn't want to study. He had a shower, laid down on the bed and fell asleep.


End file.
